


OZ-Men

by scifirevolutions



Category: Oz (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Almost oral sex, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Reference to DW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirevolutions/pseuds/scifirevolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles find themselves in OZ. The story follows Cherik, Keller/Beecher and McManus/Murphy relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik jumped with shock as the officer behind him grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bench. He sat down placing his prison belongings next to him. To his right, Charles's sat quietly, his eyes fixed on the prison gate in front of them.

"charles?" Erik whispered.

Charles didn't even budge; he was obviously giving him the silent treatment. "... Charles?"

"Ok, LISTEN UP you two..." said a CO officer stepping into the small waiting room. "You'll be entering Em City where you will sleep, work and reside for the duration of your sentence. There's to be no fighting, no drugs, no sex.... "

As he talked another CO officer opened the large gate, letting in two prisoners.

"... These are your sponsors, they will help you adjust to life in OZ..."

 

The CO officer went on some time before assigning them, "Charles Xavier, Tobias Beecher..."

"Hi." Beecher said.

"Pleasure." Charles replied timidly.

"... Erik Lehnsherr, Chris Keller."

Keller just grunted as Erik stared.

"Ok, get a move on!" The CO officer commanded.

 

Charles followed Beecher across a series of numerous halls. As they entered Em City, Charles felt a sharp pain hit the corner of his head. Losing balance, he staggered to the side.

"Ah, we have a telepath then, don't we... Your pain is the side effect of the mind blocking generator around OZ. It covers the entire building, but it's strongest in Em City."

"What the hell?" Erik said approaching the CO fearlessly, "How the Fuck is anyone with telepathy going to cause any harm."

The CO closed the space between them, "If you want to stay in Em City, because mind you it is a privilege, not a right, you're going to need to work on your attitude, Mr. Lehnsherr... But you're right; the subject is currently being debated at assemblies. HOWEVER, wether it stands or NOT, should and WILL NOT influence your behavior. Is that understood!"

Erik didn't answer, so Charles stepped forward reassuring CO Murphy that there wouldn't be any trouble from them. Murphy wasn't very convinced but didn't press the matter any further.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and already Charles had managed to get himself raped, shanked... TWICE, and have two of his fingers cut off. But the most surprising was that it had nothing to do with Erik. In fact, if anything, Erik had been an asset these past few weeks against Keller and Beecher.

Apparently, those two had an even more complicated relationship than he and Erik. Most of it was due to Keller's psychopathic behavior, but Beecher could be just as malicious when it came to love and revenge; two of the most common themes at OZ... apart from the sex and drugs.

On Charles's first night, Beecher had approached him with the prospect of sex. Charles was eager to comply mainly due to the solitude already getting to him after only a few hours, but also Beecher had seemed so kind and sincere. Not that it was all an act, but Beecher was partially using him to get back at his ex-boyfriend.

That night with Beecher almost cost him his life. And as hard as it was for Charles to admit, if it hadn't been for Erik, he'd have found himself lying cold on the gymnasium floor. He owed Erik HIS LIFE.

After that, things only got worse. Keller got put in the hole, so Beecher took it out on him... well in every non physical manor possible. This lasted two whole months after which Keller was put back in Em City... and seeking revenge. Erik had been moved cells, but Tim McManus didn't feel it necessary for Charles who then spent another month under Beecher's tight grip (that guy could be a real ass when it pleased him).

Anyways, after a battle broke out between Erik and Keller, McManus was determined to put a stop to the conflict between them. They each had to see Sister Peter Marie for counseling sessions. Obviously that didn't work; Keller went back in the hole for the third time and Erik was placed in Unite B with the Aryans (he must feel right at home). Beecher was allowed to stay in Em and Charles, he had to be mollycoddled into protective custody.

This vulnerability was new to Charles; his feeble physique had always been protected by his status in an educated environment. He wished that he could somehow show that he was not a wounded puppy. But the truth remained that he was in some sort wounded; the mind block around OZ was painfully unbearably. At least here in protective custody his headaches were only half agonizing; on the other hand, the solitude was proving to be just as unpleasant.

 

Charles lay on the flimsy mattress suspending upon wobbly planks. He started at the white ceiling above, imagining the stars that would be glistening just beyond the roof. A faint cart noise trailed in the distance. Charles ignored it; he was deep in thoughts about the incident before their arrival to OZ or more precisely the incident that got them into OZ... It was entirely Erik's fault, if he hadn't-

"charles"

Charles opened his eyes.

"... charles... it's me."

"Erik?" Charles sat up and sure enough there he was standing in front of the bars, holding a parcel in his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"Delivering post; I think it's from Hank." He said extending his hand though the gaps. "How are you holding up here?"

"Fine... thanks." Charles said as he took the package. He threw it onto his bed turning back just in time to grab hold of Erik's arm as he moved away.

"Erik, wait... are you ok?"

"Fine, although I'm starting to lose it round those Aryan Fucks."

"Given your similar beliefs, I thought you'd all get along."

"With Nazis? Charles, Really?"

"Sorry, It's just hard to believe that someone who suffered the Nazis concentration camps could ever inflict the same pain."

"It's different with the humans! We're the superior race; you even wrote it in your-"

"That not what I said; just because something evolves doesn't mean- Oh, never mind, I don't know why I even bother."

"Besides, I don't want to kill them all. Just those who get in our way to achieving power."

"That's dictatorship?"

"Best way to go."

"Fuck you, Erik!" Charles turned his back against him. These days this was as far as his insults went. He listened as Erik wheeled the cart down the hall and beyond the gate... until silence fell upon the cells and only the rats could be heard.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Charles was back in Em City and Erik as well. McManus seemed to have high hopes for this case, since Keller was being temporarily moved from solitary to Unite B and they were all back to regular meetings with Sister Peter Marie.

Erik had asked if he could dorm with Charles, and with his contentment, McManus agreed. They still weren’t talking all that much, but it was better then lying next the murderer of an innocent child.

 

The bed creaked as Charles moved over to his side.

"Stop moving so much; you're going to bring down the whole bunk."

"Why don't YOU try sleeping on the top, if you think-"

"Ok, get down." Erik said, already starting to climb up. Charles didn't even bother to exchange beddings as he slummed down onto the lower bunk.

 

Two minutes later the double bunk started to shake.

"Erik!"

"Ok, you were right; top's not easy."

"We could both sleep on the bottom one?"

Erik swung his head over the side of the bunk. "Is that an invitation?"

Charles paused... "If you want."

Erik descended and rolled in beside Charles. "Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, I'm just as pissed off... this is more of a.... temporary forgiveness."

Erik pressed himself against Charles's chest and buried his face into his shoulder. Charles held his head tight with one hand, pressing his lips softly down Erik's neck. Erik shifted his hand down Charles's body, stopping to rub his throbbing cock. Charles let out a small moan and resisted the urge to let his head arc backwards. He decided to take control by running his finger down across Erik's back hole. Erik moaned loudly, bringing his body tighter up against Charles. He was so aroused he couldn't even bring himself to turn over. Charles had already picked up on this and was climbing over Erik to penetrate into him from the other side. Erik felt paralyzed with pleasure, feeling everything from Charles's tip hitting his prostate to the fingers barley touching the hair on his torso. He also felt air hitting his ear as he started to make out what Charles was articulating...

 

***

 

The lights came on around OZ and the voices of guards boomed across the halls.

Charles opened his eyes finding Erik sound asleep next to him. This was so typical of Charles, have someone hurt him, then reconciliation through sex. It was a habit Charles wanted to rid, but the sensations were desirable and after all Charles prided himself on taking pleasure in life... But now the distinction between pleasure and pain were getting harder to make out (ever since he met Erik) and one day sex just wouldn't be enough to mend a broken heart.

 

Erik turned over to rest his head on Charles's chest.

"Hey, you two! Beak it up now!"

Charles lifted his head; a CO officer was standing outside the transparent walls of their dorm, a baton in his hands.

"Don't make me come in there!" he commanded.

"Erik, get up... Erik!"

Erik shifted to the edge and dramatically let himself drop to the floor.

 

***

 

CO officer Healy walked the steep staircase up to the control room, where officer Murphy was double cheeking today's schedule.

"Murphy!"

"Just a sec... " Sean Murphy trailed his finger down the last page and placed the file on his chair. "What's up?"

"You were on guard duty this night?" It didn't even sound like a question.

"Yeh... why?"

"Well, why didn't you stop the fagots down in cell block A4 from shagging all night."

"I didn't see them." Sean said innocently. It wasn't a complete lie; Sean knew what they were doing, but avoided walking through that area, thus technically... not seeing them.

"Yeh, well, pay attention next time. Can't have them stirring up trouble like Keller and Beecher."

 

It was true that Keller and Beecher's relationship had led to some nasty events. But it's not like preventing them from being sexually active would have changed what followed. Besides, Sean felt sorry for the prisoners who feel genuine love yet are banned from expressing it. God knows, it's hard enough being gay as it is... and Sean would know.

 

***

 

Tim McManus sat in his office, peaking through the blinds. This wasn't unusual of him; he liked to keep a constant eye on what went on in his unite. But as he held the flimsy plastic up with his fingers, it wasn't the suspicious grouping of drug addicts, nor the dogy looking curtains being placed up in cell block A12, he was paying attention to. He was watching a particular CO monitor the control base. Physically, Sean Murphy was not the most handsome man Tim had ever seen, but he did have just above average muscles hiding under his large (but not baggy) uniform. He was fairly tall and big boned, but what was really attractive was that his face seemed to glisten with optimism. Even his spiky hair seemed energetic.

Tim sighed as he leaned back into his chair. He dwelled on the pointlessness of this unrequited love. Sean would never love him; he simply wasn't gay.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Keller pushed his chair back in anger after having lost the arm wrestling competition with Schillinger. He could have brought down everyone of those red necks if he had his powers. His mutation allowed his body to change physical form. Always winning every fight, he never found it necessary to work out on his original body. Not that his original body was puny and weak, it's just that surpassing Schillinger's 85 kg muscle mass would have shown that cocky son of a bitch...

However, here in OZ, the humans had found a way to block almost every existing mutation. And sure enough Keller was on a strict intake of pills that numbed his senses and restricted him to his dull self.

A life without mutants mutating was really morally depressing. At least in Em City, he had been able to cling onto Beecher's powers. Beecher was one of the very few that had a mutation to which the humans had not invented a restraint. It had something to do with the complexity of his DNA. Of course these mutants weren't permitted to use their powers, but really how much could the hacks possibly monitor.

Anyways, Beecher had the capacity to transmit sensations through bodily contact. This meant that by a simple hand shake, he could make Keller feel like he was getting stabbed as easily as he could bring him to orgasm.

 

Keller pulled out the deck of cards from his pocket. At least this would be something he was sure to win.

"Keller, get your stuff, you're moving back to Em City." said officer Healy arriving at the long board table.

Keller turned around stunned that McManus was moving things along so fast.

"So long suckers." Keller told Schillinger and his group before quickly gathering his belongings and taking off with the escorted guide.

 

***

 

As Keller walked into Em City, he noticed McManus standing at the entrance; probably to give him some prep talk about not causing any trouble or he'll be put in the hole... again, for a whole week... again.

"Keller, I want no trouble or else it'll be another week in the hole... Keller? Are you listening to me!?!"

"Yeh, yeh, there'll be no trouble... just as long as those two newbies stay out of our way."

"Our?... You talking about Beecher?"

Keller just smiled and walked away.

 

When he reached his cell, he found Beecher lying on the top bunk a political magazine in his hands. He looked up as Keller waltzed in.

"You're back early."

"The hacks didn't have the stomach keep us apart." Keller said shutting the door tight behind him.

 

***

 

"Lock down!"

The prisoners all entered their cells and the doors locked themselves. Charles lay on the bottom bunk, Erik standing over the sink.

 

"Damn these stupid plastic blades."

"Erik, it's 7pm; why are you shaving?"

"I'm passing the time."

"Didn't take you for the desperate type."

"Shut up!"

Erik approached Charles, half his face covered in aftershave.

"Unless... you have a better idea of how we could pass the time-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Officer Healy is on night duty."

"The Fucker."

"Don't swear Erik, it doesn't suit you."

"It would suit you."

"I don't swear-"

"Come on, it's a real turn on."

"Really?"

"Say: I want to suck your goddamn prick." Erik said sitting down next to Charles on the bed. He took hold of Charles's hand and placed it on his own crotch.

"I want you to suck my fucking cock." Charles smirked as he lifted his body upwards, his hand leaving Erik's crotch to take hold of his head.

Erik felt his heart triple in speed. Charles was probably the least horniest person Erik knew, but when he was, he was heaven-sent... ok maybe that was the wrong choice of words... Satan-sent.

 

"Oi!" Yelled CO-officer Healy, standing outside their door. Erik backed up from Charles, his hands in the air and then went back to shaving with the small plastic rectangle.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"McManus, sir?" Sean called out getting up from behind the front desk. He had been waiting for McManus since 8am even though Tim never arrived before a quarter to 9.

"Sean. what's up?" Tim swung his briefcase over the security table and passed through the metal detector.

"Did you hear about last night?"

"No, why? What's happened?"

"The new one, Xavier; he had a stroke in the middle of the night due to head trauma from the psych block and when the media heard that he's in the hospital ward under sedatives, well... they're shutting down Em City, sir."

"What!?! I feel sorry for the man, I really do; But how can they blame the whole program for that one aspect and on top of that I was the one saying the psych block was dangerous."

"Don't you think you're taking all this a bit too personally?"

"It is personal, Sean. Em City was MY reeducation program and I'm not about to let it sink because of some bad decision making on the warden's part."

Sean loved how McManus was a full on activist, but sometimes he could get a little head strong. This was a fight he would surely lose... and lose much more than just his career. Sean wasn't sure if he could stop him, but he had to try. Because, God forbid... he was in love with Tim McManus.

 

***

 

Charles lay in the hospital ward bed awaiting a special visit from Raven, She was the one who would be filing the complaint against the prison board. If they got it their way, Charles might actually be granted an early parole. Unfortunately Erik would still have to serve the entire 14 years. But then, having experience with prisons, it wouldn't shock Charles if he'd bust out within a month of his release.

 

The door on the far east opened and Charles was just about to rant on about the mechanics of the psych machine, when in walked Erik, holding a broom in one hand.

"How do you constantly get your way around here?"

"Me? You're the one getting out early."

"It's not for certain; the court have yet to accept the hearing-"

"Like I said, you're getting out."

"I'm sorry I can't anything for your case."

"You know better than to worry about me."

Charles smiled, "I'll miss you... for the time it takes-"

"Don't say it! Someone might be listening."

"If someone was listening, you'd be in the hole by now."

Erik let out a chuckle; it was true that rumors spread like diseases here in OZ. He lowered his head and shifted off to sweep the west side of the ward. He decided that as soon as they were together... properly together, this time, he would win Charles's heart... permanently.

 

***

 

Sean sat on the sofa in his one bedroom apartment. The TV shone brightly the images of his favorite TV show. Sean shifted the pillow behind him to the side. Why he had gone out of his way to buy pillows was beyond him. I mean the things made no sense, had no utility... He might sell them at his parents yard sale next week.

The doorbell rang. It was 8pm and snowing franticly outside... and the doorbell was ringing. Sean had no close friends or relatives living in the area, so whoever this salesman was must be a complete nutter to be going door to door at night in this kind of weather.

Before even answering the door, Sean imagined a scenario where he would invite this poor salesman in for a drink... that would somehow lead to kinky sex (he was that lonely). But Sean knew that he would probably end up saying: "Sorry, I don't want to buy anything, good evening." and shut the door on a world of possibilities.

Sean took hold of the handle and pulled- "Tim?... I mean Mr. McManus , sir. What are you doing here?"

Tim walked in knowing that Sean would be fine with that. "Em City is staying! The verdict took ages, but bottom line, I get to continue my reeducation program... Xavier is still getting an early parole date and the psych block had been abolished, but Em... Sean, Em is fine... My baby will be alright."

"That's great news." Sean said trying not to laugh about Tim's choice of possessive nouns when concerning Em City.

"... I told them where I stand on the operation of that machine and my constant warnings at every meeting and... Is that Doctor Who?"

"uhhh, yeh, sorry I'll turn it off." Sean said realizing he now had to find the remote control.

"No, wait! If you don't mind... I'm a huge Doctor Who fan!"

"Really? Great..." Sean said slightly taken aback, "... Take a seat, I'll put the kettle on."

"If you don't mind calling me Tim, I mean we are off duty."

"Of course, I just thought that you would prefer... Sorry."

"No, I get it; I used to be just as nervous with my manager."

"You?"

"But- but it wasn't the same with him... I mean we didn't... I didn't... "

"Love him?"

Tim looked back; Sean was standing behind him, the cups in his hands and his eyes peering into his.

"McManu- Tim, there's something I need to tell you." Every bone in Sean's body was screaming no, but he couldn't keep it secret any longer. And even if it meant losing his job (and no doubly, he would lose his job), he had to tell him, had to say it...

"I'm gay." Sean blubbered out. Even as the words left his mouth, he knew he'd said something stupid. _I'm gay,_ whatever was he thinking? Yeh, because being gay meant finding Tim McManus attractive... although, that might not have been so far from the truth. But McManus was a leftuing activist and now he would probably think that Sean was some narrow minded freak. He really didn't know what had possessed him to say such a thing.

 

Tim's eyes widened, "uhhh, wow, I-"

"Sorry, I meant- "

"Oh, don't worry about that... I know what you meant. It takes practice to recondition one's self from the superficiality of mass media."

Sean liked how Tim always found the right words to express what Sean couldn't formulate. He somehow felt like his student, a student with a puppy love crush on his teacher... except this time he'd actually told his teacher he loved him. Also, even if Sean wasn't a big fan of role playing sex, the mere idea of Tim as an authority figure was sending his common sense into automatic shutdown. But Tim McManus would never love him; he simply wasn't gay... wasn't he?...

"... I love you too." Tim said after a while getting up and approving Sean, "... I just never thought- " Tim didn't even have time to finish before Sean's lips had reached his mouth.

 

This new information had drove Sean to actions he would have normally thought twice before even considering. Tim was also fast to respond accordingly, passing his hand lightly over Sean's pecks, down to his waist. Sean felt his sensations heighten. Tim pulled him onto the couch, using the cushions to pin his arms down as he rubbed his body to him. Sean couldn't make sense of how he, a 225 pound bodybuilder, was completely vulnerable in the hands of this skinny intellectual. Tim was really a teacher in all kinds of different ways... and Sean his faithful student.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Beecher lay on the top bunk reading the same magazine he did at this time of the week. Keller was sitting beside him, a hand on his thigh.

"Can't you change moods?" Keller asked.

Beecher's eyes didn't leave the page, "Is there ever a time you're not horny?"

Keller thought awhile before answering: "no." Beecher sighed closing his magazine, Keller could tell that this didn't mean sex.

"Do you think that we'll ever get out of here?" Beecher asked.

"Dunno, but I, for one, don't want to leave."

"Why not? Don't you want to be able to mutate?"

Keller jumped onto Beecher looking him straight in the eyes. Gradually, his eyes went from bright blue to dark green.

"I have everything I need right here." he said, his noise brushing against Beecher's ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I didn't explain what exactly happened that got both Erik and Charles in OZ... But I might write a sequel to this... or not...  
> Me: For the time being, you just have to use your imagination...  
> Other me: Or let the suspense slowly eat your insides out...  
> Even darker me: Muhhahaha...


End file.
